


He loved him

by nyas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I APOLOGIZE, M/M, lmao this is kind of ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8009137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyas/pseuds/nyas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi loved Oikawa.</p><p>He loved him so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He loved him

**Author's Note:**

> Ok geez this is kind of ooc so sorry???

Iwaizumi loved Oikawa.

 

He loved the way the corner of his eyelids crinkled and his brown eyes shone when he smiled.

 

He loved how angelic and peaceful his expression looked when he drifted off to sleep when they were watching a movie.

 

He loved how he would instantly be in a good mood whenever he saw a cat walking around.

 

He loved the way his eyes would get serious and energetic when they played a match against each other for fun.

 

He loved him even when they fought over stupid things.

 

He loved him when with misty eyes, we pinky-swore to never lie to each other again and sealed it with a kiss.

 

He loved his eyes when they were on the roof of his apartment staring up at the stars, with the meteor shower reflecting in his beautiful big brown eyes.

 

He loved how romantic he could be at times, even if Iwaizumi pretended to hate it.

 

He loved the nickname he had given him, even if he didn't show it, and how his voice would sing-song, " _iwa chan! iwa chan!"_

 

He loved how he would melt in his arms and cry, and then Iwaizumi would plant a kiss all over his face afterward, lips lingering on lips for a little longer.

 

He loved when he called out his first name, especially when his voice was filled with love. 

 

He he loved how warm he was despite the winter winds being fierce.

 

He loved how he would press their foreheads together and run his hands through his hair and steal kisses every now and then.

 

He loved how he would hold his hand and start to swing it when they were walking just like they were little kids.

 

 

He loved him even when he got the news.

 

He loved how he would get exited and start motioning for him to move towards the bed whenever he visited.

 

He loved him even when autumn came around.

 

He loved him even though he was getting paler.

 

He loved him even though it was harder to hug and kiss him with machinery and time in the way.

 

He loved how his eyes lit up every single time they snuck out to watch the stars together.

 

He loved him even more when he was asleep and he could hold and rub circles into his hand, slowly drifting off to sleep with his head next to his.

 

 He loved him when the nurses gave into their begging and Iwaizumi had started to sleep in Oikawa's room every night, right next to him. 

 

He loved when they whispered their love to each other in the mornings, the afternoon, before they went to bed, whenever they could, " _I love you Hajime. I love you so much." "Me too Tooru, I love you more than I can even comprehend."_ And kissed each other on the cheek, hand, wherever.

 

He loved him when he got worse, and he would sit and wait in the chair next to his bed, waiting,  **waiting.**

 

He loved when he came back, he always came back, and smiled his stupid smile with his nose scrunching up and his eyes sparkling as he looked at him with such pure love.

 

He loved him so much.

 

He repeated that everyday, to himself, to him, to the annoyed nurses and doctors passing through.

 

And then one late summer day he was finally going to have surgery that would supposedly "cure" him. By a stroke of coincidence, there was also a meteor shower happening that night, which they had promised to watch once he got better.

 

If everything went right.

 

 **When** everything went right.

 

Right?

 

  _"I'll be back Hajime, I promise. I promise. I love you so much."_

_"I love you too. I promise I'll be here waiting to pick you up. We'll watch the meteor shower together. I love you."_

_"The stars are beautiful tonight, aren't they? It's a meteor shower, just like back then. It's kind of nostalgic..."_

_"I really wish I could ramble about the stars with you again, that would be nice. I never thought this would happen."_

" _Or at least... Not to you. Never in a million years. I wish it had been me. I **thought** it would be me. Ah, I still can't get over you. I think fell for you too hard."_

 

 

_"I really miss you, Hajime."_

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I've decided to just end this here, what happened to Iwaizumi is up to your imagination ;)) or you can just ask me, whatever floats your boat


End file.
